


Christmas at the Burrow

by ScorpionKing



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionKing/pseuds/ScorpionKing
Summary: Christmas at the Burrow is as happy as ever, but something is missing.Harry's youngest son, Albus, decided to stay at Hogwarts with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, due to the growing tension between father and son. While the Christmas celebrations commence as usual, Harry is followed by this constant worry for his son. What is happening to him? Why won't he listen?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Christmas at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry it's been a while since I've posted! I'll hope to stay a bit more on-task in the future, seeing as it's Christmas break! I hope you enjoy this new Christmas-themed Potter one-shot!

Christmas break was always a good one, but this one somehow seemed...worrying to Harry Potter.

The reason for this was due to the fact that his son, Albus, had chosen to stay at Hogwarts instead of spend time with his family over the holiday, and Harry knew exactly why he had done this, though he didn't know what had caused it. The reason Albus had stayed at Hogwarts was because of the growing tension between them.

Harry tried his best to forget about this as he pulled on his Christmas jumper on his way down the stairs to meet the rest of his family.

"Harry? Are you alright? You look terrible."

Ginny was at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at Harry's worried face. He quickly hid the letter behind his back and forced a smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ginny." he said, "I---sorry it took me a while to get ready."

Ginny, having once been a Seeker in Quidditch, saw past this at once, and a look of concern formed on her face as she walked up the stairs to her husband.

"It's Albus, isn't it?"

"Yes," Harry answered, showing Ginny the letter, "He chose to stay at Hogwarts. Again. But, this time, he sounded more---urgent. I couldn't detect the kind of emotion he felt through the writing, whether it was angry or---something else..."

"He probably just decided to stay at Hogwarts in order to keep Scorpius company." Ginny reassured him, "After all, Scorpius needs all the comfort he can get after losing his mother and everything."

There was a second of silence, then Harry took a deep breath.

"Maybe you're right." he said finally.

"Maybe I am." Ginny agreed, smiling and taking his hand, "Now, we'd better get going. My parents want us at the Burrow before ten, and if we get there any later, they're going to worry."

Harry smiled back, though there was still a buildup of worry in his mind. He only hoped it would clear once he was at the Burrow. He followed his wife downstairs to where James and Lily were waiting, already dressed in their Christmas jumpers and Father Christmas hats.

"Are we ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Mum." James and Lily answered in unison.

James walked to his father and took his arm, while Lily went with their mother. The four Disapparated, reappearing almost instantly outside the Burrow. Garlands of holly were hung over the front door, which was opened slightly. They could hear talking, and they went to investigate. Almost as soon as Harry knocked on the door, Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Oh, Harry, how good it is to see you!" she exclaimed, kissing him happily on both cheeks.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley had greeted the rest of the Potters and her daughter, she let them come inside the warm house. There was a fire blazing in the grate, and there were plenty of decorations hanging all around the house. Stockings were already hanging on the mantelpiece over the fire, and several more strands of garland spiraled up the stairwell.

Mrs. Weasley showed them out into the back garden, where several people were already sitting. Including---

"Uncle Ron! Uncle Ron!" Lily exclaimed, running to him as he turned in his chair to face her.

"If it isn't my favorite Potter!" Ron said, pulling her carefully into his arms so as to not knock over anything on the table.

Lily giggled as Ron planted an enthusiastic kiss on her cheek.

"You're silly." she said.

Harry smiled as he watched the two enjoy each other's company, then Hermione motioned for him to come sit with her. He obliged, sliding into a chair next to his sister-in-law and shrugging off his cloak. The backyard had been warmly enchanted with live fairies, which kept it as snug as if they were still indoors.

"Where's Albus?" Hermione asked, "Didn't he come along?"

Harry's growing bubble of happiness instantly popped at the mention of his middle son's name.

"He's---he stayed at Hogwarts again this year."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. Same excuse. Said he 'didn't want to cause any trouble,' as usual." Harry answered bleakly.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose it depends how you look at it."

There was silence for a minute as Hermione pondered this, then Ron spoke.

"Oh, come on, mate. Don't you remember when we stayed at Hogwarts in our school years? I stayed even when I had a family to go home to. I did it because I had a friend I cared about who always stayed. I'm sure Albus has done the same thing for Scorpius as I did for you."

"Yes, but Scorpius actually has a father who cares about him and who wants him home for Christmas. Unless...it's the other way around..."

"Come off it, mate. Albus loves you. You know that. He probably felt like Scorpius needed him the most, that's all."

Harry groaned in frustration.

"I've about had it with this Scorpius. No one really knows who he is, and yet Albus is all obsessed with him and everything! He could be dangerous, for all we know! He could be manipulating my son!"

There was a tense moment of silence, in which everyone looked at Harry. Then Mr. Weasley spoke.

"You can't possibly believe the rumors spread by a bunch of schoolchildren, can you, Harry?" he asked, "Those are most likely made up in order to have a reason to tease the one who has no mother. You can't be on their side, too. Besides, from what we've heard from Albus, Scorpius is actually the complete opposite of his father."

"I don't---you know what, I need a minute." Harry said, standing, "Excuse me."

And, before anyone could respond, he had turned and walked back into the house, crossing to the front garden, where he leaned on the fence and looked down the long driveway.

Harry knew that Albus had been growing distant from him since the Christmas of Albus' first year, and, no matter how hard he tried, Harry only seemed to make things worse in his efforts to help Albus feel included.

Harry looked down at the letter that he now had clenched in his fist. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and began to read it again, in the hopes that he would find something different that would help him understand.

"Dear Dad,  
Once again, I have decided to stay at school for the holidays. Scorpius needs me and I really don't want him to be alone this Christmas, not since this is the first one he will have spent without his mum. Don't scold me, I'm doing what you would have done for your friends, though I expect you wouldn't have done this for me.  
See you in June.  
-Albus."

Harry stared at the letter for a few more seconds before stuffing it into his pocket, frustrated. Albus was just too hard for him to understand. Not to mention the fact that being so distant from him made him really hard to communicate with. Just then, he heard footsteps and turned to see Lily walking towards him.

"Hi, Dad." she said, leaning against the fence with him.

He didn't answer, so Lily went on.

"I know why you ran off. You are worried about Albus. To be honest, I am, too. But Mum's right. He probably wanted to keep Scorpius company. I would if he was my best friend."

Harry nodded.

"Just try giving Albus a bit of a break, Dad." Lily suggested, "He needs some time to breathe on his own. I don't know why you two have such a hard time, but, as the old Muggle phrase goes, 'there's no use crying over spilled milk.' Maybe let Albus go his own way for a bit and see if that helps. Besides, Scorpius needs him, after losing his mother and everything. Albus is doing a good deed."

Taking a deep breath, Harry responded.

"You're right, Lily. I'll try to do better. Thank you for that."

Lily smiled, taking her father's hand as he kissed her gently on the head.

"Come on, Mum has been wondering where you've gone." she said, "Besides, you don't want to miss out of the Christmas feast! The food smells so good!"

Harry smiled warmly as he allowed himself to be pulled away to the backyard by his daughter. Maybe she was right. Albus just needed a break. And, in all honesty, so did he.


End file.
